gtafandomcom-20200222-history
555 We Tip
555 We Tip is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Officer Frank Tenpenny from Carl's garage in the Doherty district of San Fierro, San Andreas. Mission Tenpenny phones Carl, checking on him and how he's doing in San Fierro. Carl replies negatively. Later on, Tenpenny gives him a task to trouble a person who has been a nuisance to Tenpenny and Pulaski. Carl initially refuses, but once Tenpenny informs him that the person is a district attorney, he gladly does the task. He goes to the Vank Hoff Hotel in the Financial district. Once there, he follows a valet to an underground parking lot. Once there, he kills the valet in order to get his uniform, which is used as a disguise. Carl goes outside and waits for the D.A., who is arriving on a blue Merit. Once the D.A. has arrived in the valet space, Carl hops in the Merit and quickly drives to his garage, where he plants drugs in the trunk of the Merit. He quickly returns to the underground parking lot without sustaining any damage whatsoever, and goes to the valet space. Once there, Carl calls We Tip, saying that something highly suspicious is going on. Some SFPD policemen arrive shortly after, and search the DA and his car. They find the drugs in the car's trunk and arrest the district attorney. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *The D.A. is on his way to the Vank Hoff Hotel in downtown San Fierro. Get over there now *Follow the valet to the underground car park and waste him. Make sure no one is around *The valet is in the car park. Take him out while he's down there *Pick up the valet's uniform *Get to the valet car port and wait with the other valet's *Identify and enter the D.A.'s car when it arrives *You're in the D.A.'s car. Get over to the Garage where the drugs will be planted *The drugs are planted. Take the car to the valet's car park *Park the car in the marked parking space *A valet is coming to return the D.A.'s car. Get outside the valet car park and call the cops Reward There is no monetary reward for this mission, but the mission Deconstruction is unlocked. The Valet asset missions are also unlocked, and the Valet outfit sent to the wardrobe. Trivia *A reference to the mission (specifically, a number for We Tip) can be seen in the mobile game Gangstar: Crime City, which is known for being a thinly-veiled Grand Theft Auto clone. *If the player crashes into the street light near the garage before calling We Tip, Carl can be seen leaning on air in the cutscene. *The DA's car is not always the third car to arrive at the garage. On rare occasions, after the first car arrives, it will take a long time for another car to arrive, and as the DA's Merit nears the garage, the other valet will say "Hey, that's the DA. He's a great tipper." *The mission will fail if the player enters the garage to kill the valet with a wanted level. *The mission will also fail if you earn a wanted level while driving the DA's car. *This mission is similar to the Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned mission Knowing Me, Knowing You. *In the Strategy Guide, it shows the dead valet's buttocks, suggesting that Carl took off the valet's underwear. *If you damage the DA's car, you can not fix it using the health cheat. *The pedestrian model seen after the valet is killed, can be encountered during vigilante missions (the naked one). Gallery 555WeTip-GTASA2.png|The district attorney being arrested by an SFPD police officer Video walkthroughs es:555 We Tip pl:555 "Uprzejmie donoszę" Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas